The Veil Didn't Take Him
by ShelPenguin
Summary: AU in which Sirius survives. I've been writing a lot of AU recently and I really felt the need to write this. I would have loved for this to actually happen - for Sirius not to die. I cried when I read it, and even a little when I watched it. I love his and Harry's relationship and I want Harry to keep his father figure. Set in the end of OotP, 'T' for language and death. No slash.
1. Momentary AN

I'll delete this in a few days, but I just posted his because I wanted to share with you guys that I updated this story. Thanks for the support!


	2. The Veil Didn't Take Him

**A/N: **So this is just a replacement... I wanted to change somethings up (including my 3rd to 1st issue towards the end) and I just wanted to say that I may end up continuing this into a story! I don't know if I'll post it onto this, but if I don't I will add an author's note and tell you the title! Thank you for reading!

Yo, I still don't own these people. (I just decided to cut Sirius Black some well deserved slack).

* * *

><p><strong>The Veil Didn't Take Him<strong>

"Come on, you can do better than that!" yelled Sirius. All around the cavernous room, his voice echoed.

A second jet of light shot from Bellatrix's wand and this one hit Sirius squarely in the chest. Laughter was still etched on Sirius's handsome face, but his eyes had widened in shock. Harry, who was across the room and attempting to drag Neville up the stairs, froze. With horror, Harry watched it happened. He released his grip on Neville's arm without realizing it and fell back.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall from the stunning spell. Harry could see a look of mingled fear and shock cross his godfather's face as he fell, and then his body was out of Harry's view. The ancient archway blocked the body – Sirius _has_ to be there – and the veil fluttered which made the room behind it blurry.

Bellatrix let out a triumphant scream, but it meant nothing to Harry Potter and Remus Lupin. Both of them were staring at the dais, their jaw slack and their eyes wide with horror. Harry found himself on his feet. He was drawing his wand once again as he ran back down the stairs that he had just climbed.

"SIRIUS!" He yelled. "SIRIUS!"

The fifteen year old boy reach the bottom step, already gasping for breath in his adrenaline rush. Sirius had to be behind the curtain-like veil, Harry would simply have to go around to the other side in order to see his godfather. _He's still alive,_ Harry told himself_, he's just on the other side. He_ has _to still be alive_. As Harry reached the floor he began sprinting towards the dais, but Remus caught him. The werewolf wrapped his arms around Harry's chest in order to stop him from running – Remus didn't want Harry to see Sirius dead; he's already seen too much. He's lost too much.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry –"

"Get him, save him – he's only just on the other side!"

"- it's too late, Harry," Remus acknowledged that his voice broke when he said this, but he tried to ignore it. He wanted to run with the boy, to see his friend for himself but he knew that he couldn't. Not with Harry.

"We can still get him –" Harry was struggling against Remus hard and viciously. He was much stronger than Remus had expected him to be, but Remus suspected that some of it was from his desperation. Still, though, he held on to Harry tightly by locking his fingers together around Harry's chest.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."

Sirius has never kept Harry waiting. He always made sure that he could get to Harry, to do everything that he could to help his godson. Sirius would risk everything, his own life even, for Harry. Sirius wasn't answering Harry's calls, and Harry was yelling for Sirius as if his life depended on it. If he wasn't answering Harry then… then he must – must be –

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed._ It can't be true._

"He can't come back, Harry," said Remus, now struggling to keep hold of the teenager. "He's d-"

"HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!" roared Harry.

There was a loud bang from the opposite side of the dais and Kingsley fell to the ground with an angry yell. Bellatrix turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around to face her. He aimed a spell at her, but she deflected it and continued her way up the stairs.

"Harry – _no_!" cried Remus, desperately trying to grab on to the back of Harry's robes as he ran away. But the boy, much younger than the werewolf and so desperate to get away, was already half way across the room.

Remus was too emotionally dead and too physically deflated to chase Harry. He didn't want to – _wouldn't be able to_ – go on if he lost Harry, too. Especially now. Luckily for Remus, Dumbledore was taking care of it, he had seen Harry run off and was now following him. _Dumbledore will keep Harry safe._ The once-professor glanced down at his once-student, whose legs were doing an odd tap dance. Remus waved his wand and the legs stilled.

"Profedder – Profedder Lupin," Neville said through the blood that was flowing thickly from his nose. "Was dad man – was Sirius Black a – a friend of yours?"

Remus nodded once. He could fix Neville's nose, but he couldn't bring himself to raise his arm again. All of his energy surged into his legs so that they could numbly lead him across the room. Left, right; left, right. Again and again until Remus reached the dais. They stopped momentarily on the side of the archway before stepped passed it so that he could see his old friend's body.

Sirius was lying against the hard, dark stone that was the floor, and was perfectly still. His handsome face half covered from his long hair, there was blood surrounding his head on the ground and it was growing in size. Remus's knees buckled and he kneeled beside the body. Somehow, Remus's wand flicked just enough to the right that the blood disappeared. Remus moved his left hand to feel Sirius's head gently and was pleased to see that the wound was closing up.

The action had caused Remus to unconsciously lean over Sirius, and he noticed movement. The man shot backwards, staring wildly at Sirius's form. He ducked down so that he was level and saw, with the most overwhelming delight, that there was a rise and fall to the body. Sirius was breathing – no matter how unsteady it was, he was breathing. Remus stared at the chest of his sole remaining best friend and saw another flutter with breath.

"Sirius!" he yelled. Suddenly, Remus had a lot of energy. He waved his wand over Sirius's chest and watched desperately for something to happen.

Blearily, the gray orbs opened. His eyes were foggy, but he was alive – Sirius was not dead. Harry had been right: the veil had not taken Remus's friend and Harry's godfather.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled again, more relieved that before. He pulled Sirius up into his arms, holding him in a tight hug.

Sirius groaned form the pressure, holding back on to Remus weakly. "Moony –"

"You asshole!" Being pushed backwards seemed to make Sirius dizzy, and he also seemed confused as to what was going on. "I thought you were dead! We thought you were dead!" Sirius looked around the large, circular room silently. Remus saying 'we' had not gotten passed Sirius, but his mind was moving too slow for Remus, who went on. "Harry thinks you're dead."

The words seemed to hit both of the Marauders at the same time. It hadn't occurred to Remus and Sirius had assumed, when he hadn't seen his godson in the chamber, that Harry had gotten away like Sirius had asked him to. "Harry thinks you're dead!" Remus repeated, but more loudly. He shoved Sirius hard in the shoulder.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked his friend frantically. "Where is Harry, Remus?"

"He – he chased after Bellatrix," Remus answered hopelessly, but he went on bitterly. "He went to avenge you. You're a dickhead, you know that, right?"

"Insult me later," Sirius told him, distracted by the fact that his godson was with _Bellatrix Lestrange_. She had been psychotic even _before _Azkaban. "Where did they go?"

Remus stood up and pointed in the general direction. "They ran that way," he said. He was still fuming, of course, but decided that he would scold Sirius later and that finding Harry was more important at the moment. Remus offered his friend his hand which Sirius took gratefully and stood up as well. Sirius needed to find Harry. And Harry would be fine – if he is fine – once he saw Sirius. The said man wobbled from light-headedness which occurred from standing quickly.

The escapee probably should have waited to regain his balance, but he didn't. Sirius was off; he started out by walking, then speed walking until he was finally jogging. Once he had reached the top of the stairs, he was beginning to run faster. He found the lifts in the outside corridor and skidded into one of them.

Panting and out of breath, he realized for the first time that he had no idea where he was going. All that he had been thinking about what how Harry was, again, in danger and it was, again, because of Sirius. It wasn't a smart plan for the man to go into the Ministry, but if knowing that Harry was safe meant going to Azkaban again, then so be it.

Sirius summoned all of the hearing that he could and heard a muffled commotion below him. He crouched down and examined the level buttons that were located to the side. He had been correct; there was a sweat mark on the button that had an '8' on it. Sirius pressed the button urgently and waited very impatiently for the lift to begin its decent. As soon as it stopped, Sirius was pressed against the gate and as soon as they opened, he sprinted out.

The Atrium was a wreck. Statues were broken and in different, spread out areas. The floor was wet in some parts and Sirius slipped on it, but he ignored his surroundings. He was looking around at the other side of the hall frantically for the sight of Harry. Instead, the animagus saw Albus Dumbledore. The man's long white hair and pointed hat was lower than usual. He was crouching and… and then Sirius spotted Harry's shoes.

At first, Sirius didn't even acknowledge that Harry was laying down, nor what that could mean. Bit when he did, his mind jumped to the worst conclusions. Then, amazingly, Harry's feet moved. But there was also a voice. A horrible voice – a voice that Sirius knew had to be Voldemort's.

_Voldemort is here!?_

Sirius searched the Atrium another time but only other person he saw was Bellatrix. She was crying and, even though it wasn't the time to happy, the sight did lift Sirius's spirits. Sirius began to run towards the Headmaster and his godson, but he slipped into another stop. This stop, though, was in horror.

Lord Voldemort appeared from – from where… where Harry is. Sirius's heart began to be faster than it had in fourteen years as he stared in shock at the hideous, snake-like man who was hovering over Harry. _His Harry_.

Fire places began to erupt in green flames all along each of the walls and Ministry employees were stepping out of fire places left and right. Minister Fudge was one of those people, but Sirius only had eyes for Harry now. Nothing of the fact that he was in front of the Minister of Magic came to the con's mind. Voldemort had taken Bellatrix and gone, and Sirius had made his way to Harry.

The man could see the teen now from where he stood. Harry was lying face down on the wood floor, and as Sirius got a better look, he saw Harry push himself up a little bit. He put on his glasses and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yes," Sirius heard Harry answer. He was confused, asking where Voldemort was, who was around him in the Atrium and then, "Sirius?"

Dumbledore turned around as soon as 'Sirius' left Harry's lips and, following Harry's stare, he the old man gaped at the supposed-dead man. Sirius was now next to the two and he dropped to his knees. His body seemed to be acting at its own accord and he pulled Harry into his arms.

"Harry. Harry, I am so sorry."

He was shaking violently, Sirius noticed, and Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather tightly. Sirius leaned forward so that he could hold Harry better, and he found himself rocking side to side slightly. Glancing at the Headmaster over Harry's shoulder, Sirius looked directly back into Dumbledore's bright blue orbs. The Ministry officials were talking back and forth quickly with each other about 'You-Know-Who' and 'some woman'. Dumbledore and Sirius, it seemed, were both holding their breath for them to notice the latter. They were walking and, once seeing Dumbledore, there was shouting. They were asking what he was doing there, what was going on and what –

"_Is that Black?"_

"Siri –"

"Shh," Sirius said, holding Harry's head still so that he wouldn't turn around and, in a very Potter-like fashion, jump between a Black and a Ministry official. Harry was still shaking, and his voice had cracked just from speaking, and so Sirius wanted to keep Harry out of this as much as possible. "It's going to be okay, Harry."

"Is that Sirius Black?" Fudge repeated, closer to the trio now. "You – there -!"

Sirius looked at Fudge, eying him with annoyance as his face flushed with anger and his strong jaw set. Fudge recoiled at the sight. "Excuse me," I said in a deadly voice. "I am trying to comfort my godson, here. If you didn't see, Voldemort" (A collective shudder from the new arrivals) "who, by you, does not exist anymore was just here with him. That's the second time they've been face to face within one year."

Fudge opened his mouth multiple times before looking at Dumbledore, as helpless as ever. Dumbledore, in return, turned towards Sirius and Harry.

"Harry," he addressed the younger male. Sirius loosened his grip enough that Harry could look at his Headmaster. "You need to go back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore conjured a portkey sending Fudging into a rampage. "Wait in my office, Harry. I will spend thirty minutes here, explaining what happened. Then I will go to my office and we will talk, I promise. Thank this portkey, Harry."

Harry didn't move, but nor did Sirius. After a couple long moments and a stern look from Dumbledore to Sirius, the latter sighed and pulled away from Harry. Cupping the boy's face in either hand, he wiped away the sweat-tear mix that had gathered on his cheeks.

"Take the portkey, Harry. I'll see you later, I promise."

Harry looked between Sirius and Fudge disbelievingly but eventually agreed. Dumbledore handed the portkey to Harry and counted down, then Harry was disappeared.

"You have been working with Sirius Black," accused Fudge, finally moving on from the whole illegal-portkey-rant.

"That is because he is innocent, Cornelius," Dumbledore sighed, seemingly to also be annoyed with the man. "There are actual Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, though, if you are interested."

"Black –"

"I'll testify under Veritaserum," Sirius stated suddenly.

"You – testify – Veritaserum –" Fudge couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"You've already done that."

Amelia Bones? Wow, she's aged well.

"No I haven't," Sirius replied calmly. "I didn't have a trial before, they just threw me into Azkaban."

"That's not possible…" she trailed off, her eyes narrowing at a now flustered Fudge. "Oh my."

"Yeah, the Ministry kind of went on a trial-free spree after that night," Sirius said casually.

"He did not receive a trial, Amelia," Dumbledore confirmed professionally. "Take him to the courtrooms, if you wish. You have enough witnesses. Give him his fair trial."

Sirius had to look at the man himself. Dumbledore sounded just as furious as he looked. By his tone, it was as if Dumbledore was daring Amelia. Sirius turned around at the sound of his name and saw Remus and Tonks exit a lift and enter the Atrium. Both of their eyes widened when they saw the sight that was playing out, and Remus began to step forward as he opened his mouth – most likely to defend his friend.

"Remus," Dumbledore before the werewolf could do either. "Why don't you accompany Sirius to the courtrooms? He is going to be given Veritaserum."

Remus's and Tonks's jaws both dropped and they gaped at Sirius. Slowly, Remus nodded and made his way towards Sirius. He reached Sirius and then both of them looked around at Amelia expectantly. Quietly, she jumped into action and gathered the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot members walked cautiously behind Remus and Sirius while they followed Madam Bones.

Remus was watching Sirius openly as they walked, and so Sirius swallowed what was rising in his throat thickly. "Harry is going to be okay," he told his friend weakly. "Dumbledore sent him back to Hogwarts."

"You love him, don't you?" Amelia questioned. "Mr. Potter, I mean."

Sirius didn't answer immediately but nodded once. "I've loved him since the day he was born," he answered quietly. "He and Remus are the only family I have left.

And he was about to get them back. _Sirius was about to be free._


End file.
